1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved mask for use by surgeons, dentists and others to avoid contamination with germs and viruses of their patients and customers. A visor, which is adjustable to fit the head size of the wearer, supports a transparent plastic shield of sheet plastic which attaches to the visor and extends down to below the level of the mouth of the wearer and around the sides of the head, thus providing superior frontal and lateral protection from splashing and spattering with bodily fluids.
2. Description of Related Art
Surgical masks of gauze and paper have been used to prevent intercontamination of doctor and patient. However, wearing such masks is hot and uncomfortable and, frequently, frightening to patients. Putting the masks on and removing them are time-consuming and sometimes difficult. Breath condenses within the mask and hence the latter becomes saturated with moisture and thereby fails to be an effective barrier to viruses and bacteria.
Surgical masks cause the wearer to re-inhale exhaled breath causing the CO.sub.2 content of the blood to rise. The result of this may be increased heart and respiration rates and higher body temperatures and perspiration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,965 illustrates a visor-type mask dentists and dental technicians which is commercially successful. This reference shows a visor which attaches the head and a transparent shield supported thereby. The present invention differs in a number of respects. A primary difference is that in one embodiment of the present invention the visor is initially flat and foldable and has a pair of tails which extend around the back of the head and means on the ends of the tails so that the visor is adjustable for different head sizes. In a second embodiment a hole is stamped in a sheet of stretchable material so that as the visor is pulled down, the top of the head projects through the hole and the margin of the hole extends across the forehead, around both sides and the back. In still another embodiment the "tails" of the first embodiment are truncated; the ends of a flexible tube are adjustably attached to the visor by threading the ends through holes in the tails; the tube is drawn back behind the user's head.
The attachment of the transparent shield to the visor likewise is simplified as hereinafter appears.
The present invention is particularly suited to surgical use in that it may be sterilized (as by ethylene dioxide gas) before and between uses and may be discarded after a single use.
Surgeons find use of the device very comfortable even during prolonged operations since localized pressure on the head does not occur and, further, the device is lightweight.
Other references are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,965 and additional references were cited as references by the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office prior to the issuance of said patent.